Fireworks And The Roses
by foundmesomewhere
Summary: ShortFics! Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol cuek kepadanya dan tidak ingat sebuah momen special untuk hubungan mereka berdua, ia berpikir Chanyeol melupakannya, tapi diakhir cerita Chanyeol akan memperbaiki segalanya/ Present for someone! Yaoi! Chanbaek!


Fireworks And The Roses

PG/T

Romance

.

Park Chanyeol (m/18)

Byun Baekhyun (m/18)

.

Yaoi, Typo(s), Bad story, New author, and many others thing

.

.

Enjoy~

.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang laki- laki dengan surai kecokelatan alami milik ibunya, matanya yang sipit dan selalu dihias garis hitam eyeliner khasnya, tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang mungil dengan pipi chubby yang membuatnya tampak lucu. Ia bersekolah disalah satu sekolah terkenal di Seoul, sekolah yang hanya orang berpendidikan dan berdompet tebal yang bisa masuk kedalam sana. Ia akan menginjak kelas akhir tahun ini, banyak dari kalangan kakak kelas hingga adik kelas menyukainya dan sayangnya, Baekhyun sudah dipunyai seseorang,

"Apa kau tau besok hari apa?" Baekhyun bergelayut dengan manja dilengan Chanyeol.

"Besok? Hari Kamis." Chanyeol hanya fokus bermain pada playstationnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol "Ish! Bukan itu, coba ingat-"

"Ulang tahun Hyesoo, kan?" sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerah, Chanyeol sangatlah tidak peka, 'dasar mantan playboy' Baekhyun berkata dalam hati dengan kesal, ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. Bisa - bisanya ia hanya mengingat ulang tahun Hyesoo dengan jelas. Baekhyun beralih membelakangi Chanyeol yang masih saja fokus pada gamenya, tidak ada respon, Baekhyun berdiri,

"Aku pulang kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar dan kembali fokus "Ya, pulanglah."

"Mimpi buruklah!" ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi menutup atau bahkan lebih baik disebut membanting pintu kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, tentu saja kamarnya kedap suara kecuali jika jendela depan dan pintunya masih terbuka, Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang depan dan disapa oleh satpam yang sudah mengenalnya sejak dahulu, ia berjalan agak jauh kearah halte dari rumah Chanyeol, sepertinya ia harus naik bus malam, ia malas untuk menelpon supirnya,dan juga karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat dan matahari sudah menghilang tergantikan bulan, ah! Baekhyun lupa supirnya pulang awal setiap Rabu. bus akan datang 15 menit lagi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket tepat didepan halte , walaupun harus menyebrangi jalanan dengan 3 jalur, ia menoleh kenan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada kendaraan lewat, ia berjalan dengan santai, sebelum suara klakson mengejutkannya di jalur terakhir yang seharusnya jadi jalur berhenti, ia terbelalak,

"Baekhyun!"

Sebuah lengan menariknya dari tepian, dan memeluknya erat, takut jika Baekhyun akan terkena musibah lain jika lengah sedikit saja. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya didalam dekapan orang itu, takut jika ia hanyalah sebuah ilusi sebelum sebuah mobil menabraknya,

"Buka matamu, Baekhyun. Tidak apa- apa."

Ucap seseorang itu sambil menepuk - nepuk pundak Baekhyun, ia membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, ia mendongak keatas dan terkejut, ia bertemu dengannya kembali!

"Paman!" Baekhyun berseru dan memeluk orang yang ia panggil paman erat.

"Untung saja kau tidak tertabrak, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia mengajak Baekhyun duduk dibangku depan minimarket.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman dan pulang menggunakan bus dari rumah teman." rumah teman? Cukup baik sepertinya untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa didalam hati.

"Ayo, paman antar, Lebih baik daripada kau naik bus sendirian dimalam hari."

Jadilah malam itu Baekhyun diantar oleh pamannya hingga depan rumahnya, ia tidak bisa tinggal dan hanya menitipkan salam pada orang tua Baekhyun, ia harus segera pergi kembali ke desa, ia hanyalah seorang kepala desa disana dan hanya kembali ke kota jika ada keperluan dan menjual berbagai sayuran organik, hasil para warganya. Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, menguncinya, dan pergi ke balkon, udara malam menusuk kedalam kulitnya yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah yang tipis.

"Besok lebih baik, yah, besok."

.

.

Baekhyun bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, ia membuka handphonenya, ia tertegun sebentar memandang wallpaper handphonenya, itu adalah dirinya dengan Chanyeol, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melihat banyaknya notifikasi pesan dan telepon dari kekasihnya,

kau sudah pulang?

Besok datanglah ke atap sekolah setelah acara Hyesoo

Kau datang, kan?

Apa aku perlu mengganti tempat pertemuan ke cafe terkenal itu?

Jawab aku!

Ternyata laki -laki satu ini juga frustasi ditinggal oleh Baekhyun semalaman, ia terkekeh kecil, Baekhyun tidak akan menjawabnya dan pergi kesekolah lalu mengabaikannya seharian, ah sial, Baekhyun pasti akan menyukai rencana ini. Ia segera beranjak pergi kedalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun pergi diantar supirnya pagi ini, ia berangkat lebih awal karena ia ingin menghindari Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya, ia bahkan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Sehun dan duduk disebelah Luhan,

"Ada masalah ya dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau marah kepada Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi

"Kau ingin bersamaku?" Baekhyun menggeleng juga, "Ya!" suara Luhan naik beberapa oktaf "Lalu untuk apa kau bertukar tempat?"

Baekhyun menampakkan wajah memelas pada Luhan "Ayolah, satu hari saja."

Luhan pun memutarnya matanya dengan malas. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol datang dan terkejut kalau Sehun pindah disebelahnya, ia terdengar menghela nafas, rupanya Baekhyun masih saja marah hingga sekarang karena candaannya tadi malam. Bahkan hingga waktu istirahat, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk makan dikelas bersama Yixing dan Kyungsoo, untung saja Chanyeol tidak mati kebosanan karena ia harus menemui guru dan mengurus organisasi musik sekolah. Sepulang sekolah, Hyesoo benar - benar mengadakan pesta ulang tahun didalam kelas bersama para murid dan beberapa sahabatnya dari kelas lain, mereka semua bersenang -senang sedangkan Chanyeol hanya meminum sodanya dibangku paling belakang, memandangi Baekhyun dengan intens dan seakan didunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan kalengnya di meja,

"Kau berlagak seperti di club dahulu, Bung." Jongin tertawa dan menepuk - nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, Hitam." Chanyeol menarik kerah baju seragam Jongin agar ia duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Jadi siap untuk nanti?" mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk bersama.

.

Chanyeol merasakan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun tidak juga muncul sejak acara Hyesoo berakhir, ia harusnya datang setengah jam lalu malah. Jongin menepuk - nepuk punggung Chanyeol prihatin, sedangkan laki -laki disebelahnya hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada lututnya,

"Sst! Baekhyun datang!" ujar salah satu siswa yang membantu.

Chanyeol jadi bersemangat, ia segera berlari menuju tempat targetnya untuk berdiri tadi dan membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Chan-"

"Baekhyun, lihatlah keatas." dan Baekhyun pun mengadah keatas, memandang langit bebas penuh bintang disana, tapi ia terkejut, ada beberapa kembang api meletup - letup diatas sana, dan kembang api yang berikutnya, sukses membentuk angka '3' dengan rapi dan indah. Ketika Baekhyun ingin memanggil Chanyeol, ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya,

"Selamat perayaan bulan ketiga. Happy third monthsary, My Love."

Dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebucket bunga mawar putih dari punggungnya untuk Baekhyun dan hanya ada dua mawar merah ditengahnya, Baekhyun menyadari, mungkin maksud Chanyeol adalah menggambarkan dirinya dan diri Chanyeol sendiri sebagai sebuah pasangan diantara banyak pasangan lainnya,

"Kita bahkan belum berjalan selama setahun untuk mengadakan acara semewah ini." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku akan tetap menyayangimu seperti saat pertama bertemu dan akan terus bertambah seiring waktu kita bersama. Kau adalah segalanya untukku, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan, dan para teman keluar untuk bersorak kepada sepasang makhluk tuhan yang sedang diberi kebahagiaan untuk merasakan cinta satu sama lain, Ingatlah,

Waktu bukanlah suatu hal yang akan merubah cinta satu sama lain, tapi waktu adalah hal yang akan mengujimu untuk terus bertahan melalui segalanya bersama.

.

.

Untuk Byoun dari Si (Berandal) Cakep

.

Byoun! Rexel! Selamat hari jadi yang ke-3 bulan!

Rexel sumpah mendadak banget minta dibuatin ff buat kamu;Byoun, yang suka baca ff kayak aku :3

Da aku mah kapan dikasih hadiah seperti ini sama dobi :"v Tunggu aku monniv ama dobi tanggal 15 :v

And

Untuk readers yang menunggu kelanjutan My Entire World Is You, tolong sabar menunggu, lagi kena writer block untuk kelanjutan cerita itu, dan untuk ff ini, bisa dibilang untuk selingan cerita :3

So, lastly review please?

.


End file.
